


Darkness In Fire

by IBgross (JoshProfen)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Role Reversal, Safewords, Switching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBgross
Summary: The Dark Enchantress realized her attempts to snuff the Fire Spirit's light were futile. The cookie, not as powerful as she, nor as intelligent; had evaded her every attack. She had since learned the cookie's company was really not all that troublesome. The enchantress found joy as she simply watched Fire Spirit and enjoyed his shenanigans from afar.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Dark Enchantress Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 6





	Darkness In Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of an old roleplay with a friend.

The enchantress was really just bored, that was the only reason she wondered in. She hadn’t expected to find a certain hot head fighting off such encouraged desires. The smoke from Fire Spirit's flames released a welcome aroma and she couldn't help but want to tease the burnt cookie. It seemed Fire Spirit hadn't noticed her presence yet and she debated on whether to get his attention or just enjoy the show.  
Fire Spirit groaned as he sat on his bed. He had just returned from an almost pleasant visit with Wind Archer. The elven cookie had been a tease all day but was called off for some emergency before anything could come of it.  
Fire Spirit began to gently massage his groin through his attire as he pictured his emerald partner and even that hard headed knight. He would love to have them both at once. The burnt cookie was pulled from his fantasy when he saw the slightest movement out of the corner of his eye. He jumped when he caught the Dark Enchantress in the doorway.  
"Enchantress!" His voice shook with surprise and embarrassment. He had no idea how she could have got into his home, let alone find his private quarters. The enchantress glared at the startled cookie and scoffed. "What exactly are you thinking about in that silly head of yours?" As she spoke, she stepped closer to the bed.  
"Let me guess," Her voice was sharp and venomous; darkness, she loved being cruel! "You're daydreaming about the little green elf from the forest, aren't you?" She pressed; though, she had her doubts about the accusation. She figured it a worthy try to pull at the cookie's conscious.  
"No! At least, not just him... I have more than one lover you know." He tried to fain confidence, but that final admission was not intended to slip. To him, it was as if the enchantress had read his mind; this caused him bite at his lip nervously.  
The enchantress let out a short, cruel laugh, her shoulders bounced with her laughter. "Oh, you poor dear," She moved to sit next to him on the bed, leant over him slightly. "Don't you know too many lovers will suffocate that pretty little flame of yours?" A joke at best, as she really wasn’t fond of the light.  
The scent of Fire Spirit's smoke was stronger and she wanted to keep it locked away, only for her. She moved a hand to Fire Spirit's thigh. "We wouldn't want you to get all choked up like that, now would we?"  
"Too many-!” He stuttered over his words as he realized his admission. “Hey, stop that!" He pulled his leg away from her wondering hand and hugged his knees to his chest. "Not in the mood for your games right now." He huffed; he didn’t want to be an easy target.  
"Now, we both know that's not true." The enchantress laughed. "But if you insist." With that she stood and made her way to the doorway, waving a hand as she went. "I'm sure your imagination can take care of you just fine." Then she was gone.  
Fire Spirit sat there in silence. He wanted her touch back. He wanted her to bind him as she had once before and bring him to his brink. "Stop tempting me!" He groaned and ran for the door. The enchantress heard Fire Spirit chase after her and stepped to the side in case he failed to come to a stop, not wanting to be run over.  
Fire Spirit panted after he came to a messy halt. He looked up at his mistress and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I can't stand it!” He exclaimed before he shook his head. “I love it when you tease me like this.” He dropped to the ground and hung off of the enchantress. “Please, do it again!”  
A sharp hiss escaped the enchantress at the sudden contact. She pried the cookie's arms off her. "Do not touch me without my permission." She enunciated every word, her eyes dared Fire Spirit to challenge her.  
She then quickly switched personas to encourage him to plead for her. "Now my flaming treat," She traced his cheek as she spoke, leant down to whisper to him. "Do you want me to make you scream?" She laughed softly as she continued. "You want me to make you spark a light and combust under my touch?"  
Fire Spirit groaned as he felt his arousal heighten. "I know you do." She hummed and stood straight.  
"Yes... Mistress..." He spoke softly under her touch, his mind swam. He wanted to beg, wanted to be restrained and played with, but a small concern floated in the back of his mind. "But... You won't hurt me, will you…?” It hadn’t happened before, but he worried it was a gamble to get involved with her at all.  
The enchantress hummed thoughtfully and held eye contact. "I may be a villain, but I can at least respect my partner's boundaries, Fire Spirit." She turned away and crossed her arms mildly offended. "I can't believe you would even assume such." Then she grinned slyly at him. "I think I deserve an apology, my sweet treat." She ran a hand over his shoulder, fingers danced up his neck. "Don't you think?"  
"Yes..." Fire Spirit replied breathlessly, he shivered at the contact.  
"I'm glad you agree." She laughed. "Now stand up," She began to make her way back toward the bedroom, her hand slid across Fire Spirit’s chest as she moved. "We play by my rules, understand?" She glanced back to make sure Fire Spirit was listening.  
"Yes mistress." He shivered with pleasure as he stood.  
"Good, now are you just going to stay in the corridor or are you going to join me?" She teased; her grin wide at the sight of Fire Spirit so flustered. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him.  
"Yes, of course!" He took a deep breath to gather himself and followed her out of the corridor back to his room.  
The enchantress walked ahead and took a seat on the bed. Then, once she knew Fire Spirit could see, she snapped his fingers and her gown turned to smoke and dissipated into the air. She laughed at Fire Spirit's expression as she spread her thighs, nothing to hide her sex. "Now, about that apology."  
Fire Spirit knew what she wanted, and bent down between her legs, licked his lips. Before he could even make a move to start, the enchantress had a hand on his head. He glanced up confused.  
A dark smile greeted his gaze, but he noticed she was holding up a small, thin packet; it was a dam. She handed him the packet and he carefully tore of the side, retrieving the soft film from inside. The enchantress sat back on her arms as Fire Spirit laid the film over her, tucking it in to match her folds.  
Finally, Fire Spirit was able to begin. He started slow and took his time to map out her outer lips, occasionally he would dip his tongue down in between the folds. The enchantress sighed happily and would gently roll her hips up to meet his mouth. Her soft sounds were motivation enough for Fire Spirit to continue his exploration.  
"You're so excited to make it up to me." She hummed, smile never left her expression. "You make up for your lack of experience with gusto. What a good treat!" The enchantress laughed lightly. "Try using your hands a bit more - on the thighs specifically." The enchantress smirked inwardly; she was going to have so much fun this session.  
Fire Spirit obliged and rubbed her thighs as he suckled her clitoris. His hands moved to the underside of her thighs to squeeze and massage the plush there. “There you go, my crisp treat.” The enchantress moaned in response.  
The enchantress allowed herself to relax, laid back on the bed and threw a leg over Fire Spirit's shoulder. It had been a while since she had such a compliant treat and she was going to enjoy this experience to the fullest.  
Fire Spirit moved his hands up to cup her rear as he trailed down to gently mouth her folds. The enchantress moaned softly, she enjoyed the warm touches and desired more. But still, the need to prod the other cookie on remained.  
She summoned her candy hands and moved them down Fire Spirit's front, tracing the design of his jumpsuit. Fire Spirit stopped for a second to admire them, a bit confused at first. Then looked back at the enchantress, who looked to be thoroughly pleased. He brushed it off and continued. The hands would tickle him every so often and he would stifle a gasp each time.  
The hands eventually made their way down to Fire Spirit's waist and caressed his hip bones. Then they dipped lower to squeeze his inner thighs. He recoiled in shock, and fell back onto the hands in the process, which quickly restrained him to the floor. "Are you doing this Mistress?" His voice wavered ever so slightly.  
The enchantress sat up and smiled at the burnt cookie below her. "I'm not sure." She joked. "They might have a mind of their own." Her grin was sharp as she pointed a finger, Fire Spirit's attire turned to ash and left him almost bare to the hands' assault. At the same time unnoticed, she removed her dam and trashed it.  
The candy hands danced all over Fire Spirit’s body. They found dips and curves no other hands had known, but they never touched where he needed it most. The enchantress watched on with glee as she thought of what she could try next. Fire Spirit struggled a bit, nothing but his briefs on him, which the hands tried to pry off. He groaned; he knew what she was up to. "No, please!” He begged. “Mistress, don't do this to me!"  
The enchantress leaned over the burnt cookie and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "Do what exactly?" The enchantress hummed, amused. She knew very well what the other had implied but wanted to hear him say it. "Don’t... Tease me." He mumbled and shut his eyes. He didn’t know how she would react.  
The enchantress cooed softly, "Oh, you don't like this?" She put on a pout. "But just earlier you practically begged me to tease you. You told me you loved it!" Her expression was cannibalistic as the hands ripped the boxers off and dove for Fire Spirit's erection, one gently squeezed his base and the other’s thumb spiraled over the tip.  
"Oh!" He squirmed and thrashed; hands merciless on him. "Fu-!” His curse interrupted by a pleasant gasp as a hand moved to pump his member. The other hand trailed down to cup and massage at his testicles.  
The enchantress licked her sharp teeth as she thought of what she wanted to try next. In a second the hands were gone, evaporated into the air. The sudden change left Fire Spirit breathless and desperate. "Now tell me Fire Spirit," The enchantress laughed as she summoned a penis of her own. "Have you ever been on the receiving end?"  
"Receiving? As in, penetrated? Um, No..." He stuttered his reply as he stared at her erect penis. He shook slightly from excitement. "Really now," The enchantress gasped, she acted surprised. Then her face twisted into a strangely gentle, yet predatory grin. "Would you like to try?"  
Fire Spirit hesitate, before he nodded his head ‘yes’. He had thought about a role change with Wind Archer, but never found the courage to ask. This was as good a time as any to see how he liked it himself.  
"Wonderful!" The enchantress clapped her hands together. Then she laughed, "Do you want to stay on the floor for this?" Fire Spirit shook his head and sputtered a ‘no’ as he stumbled up on his feet. The enchantress moved to pat the place next her on the bed. He climbed onto the bed and stared at her. He sat awkwardly, not sure how to continue.  
The enchantress quickly moved to place gentle kisses on Fire Spirit’s cheek and along his neck, her hands massaged down his shoulders to his wrists. The burnt cookie gasped and relaxed into the touch. His mistress pulled back to guide the burnt cookie to lay back on the pillows. A licorice rope danced in the air behind her as she moved Fire Spirit's hands to the headboard. “You want a safe word, dear?” The rope twisted around his wrists and knotted them to the frame. They weren’t tight by any means, but were enough to hold him there.  
Fire Spirit’s breath hitched as his wrists were bound. He shrugged at the suggestion of a safe word. He hadn’t ever needed to use one. His partners usually just told him whether or not something was good.  
A hum from the enchantress snapped him out of his consideration. “How about something you’ll remember? A favorite flavor or something?” Fire Spirit chewed at his lip as he thought. “Well, I like cinnamon…” Fire Spirit trailed off. The enchantress nodded, “Will you remember that and be able to tell me when you don’t like something?”  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
The enchantress hummed gleefully. Then the candy hands returned and grasped at Fire Spirit's sides. Thumbs rolled over his nipples and elicited a soft, surprised squeak. The enchantress's own hands were busy as she caressed down the burnt cookie's waist to his inner thigh.  
“Preparation is going to take some time,” The enchantress slid between Fire Spirit’s knees. “But don’t you worry my flaming treat, I’ll make it worth your while.” She then summoned a bottle of lube, a plastic glove and a condom.  
She skillfully opened the condom and slid it down Fire Spirit’s length, massaged the underside with her thumb. Fire Spirit hummed appreciatively; his body twitched on occasion. The enchantress pulled her hands away and grabbed her glove, pulled it on. She then grabbed the bottle of lube. Fire Spirit watched; eyes hazed over as she poured lube on her gloved fingers.  
The enchantress moves one of Fire Spirit’s legs to her shoulders for easier access. Her touch was chilled and caused Fire Spirit to hiss. The enchantress chuckled and began to circle with her finger, ensured the warmer muscles were relaxed. “You’re just darling all strung up and helpless for me.” She cooed as she barely dipped a finger into him. “You love giving yourself to me, don’t you?”  
Fire Spirit groaned and found his voice. “Yes, Mistress.” He hummed as he rolled his hips, unsatisfied with a strained erection. “I crave your attention.” He breathed heavy and whined; head swung side to side in frustration.  
The enchantress’ laughter reached his heated ears again and he jumped at the sudden envelopment of his erection. He jerked his head up to see the enchantress eyes on him with hunger as she sucked him off.  
Fire Spirit rolled his head back, his hips continued to move and the enchantress kept pace. With the burnt cookie now pacified and lax, the enchantress changed her fingers circles to gentle pushes. Slowly and carefully, she slipped a digit in.  
The enchantress pulled off Fire Spirit’s length and used the back of her clean hand to wipe the spit from her chin. Fire Spirit grunted at the lone sensation of her fingers as she carefully thrust the single finger into him. The enchantress was sure to pour more lube onto her busy hand and fingers.  
“So, what do you think so far, my crisp treat?” She chimed in question and watched Fire Spirit struggle to gauge his own reaction. He was finally able to stutter out a response. “It’s not bad.” The enchantress hummed. “Would you like to try another finger then?” Fire Spirit nodded his head, too breathy to voice his affirmation.  
The enchantress pressed another digit in, held to her earlier rhythm. Slowly, she would drag one finger out then push two in. She watched Fire Spirit’s leg spasm as she pressed in, and listened to his ragged breath. “How’s that?” Her voice still sweet.  
Fire Spirit couldn’t help a small laugh at himself, his partners were always satisfied with anal, even left blissful and here he was being a confused wuss about it. “I can still feel them.” The enchantress smirked, she knew he was nervous, but she was going to make this an amazing experience.  
“That’s fine; enjoy the feeling.” The enchantress hummed as she set to gently scissor her fingers inside the burnt cookie below her. Fire Spirit let a small gasp slip past his lips before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. His mistress teasingly placed a kiss on the tip of his penis.  
Soon a third finger joined the first two. Fire Spirit whined and cooed for his mistress at the slight pain. “There, there sweet treat.” The enchantress chimed. “Just relax and I’ll make it feel nice.” Fire Spirit nodded in agreement and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
The enchantress slipped the burnt cookie’s member between her lips and sucked gently. Her fingers stretched him wider, slight twinges of pain and pleasure twisted up Fire Spirit’s spine. His legs twitched and thighs tried to close around his mistress’ shoulders.  
The enchantress either didn’t mind or didn’t notice because she stayed focused on her work that caused Fire Spirit’s mind to swim and voice to crack. He was so close to that ledge, his stomach coiled and tightened.  
“Mistress!” His voice shattered out a small warning as his went over. The enchantress hummed happily and continued to milk the cookie through his orgasm until he twitched with overstimulation. “Please!” He stuttered out more pleases as he begged for a break.  
Mercifully, she pulled back with a grin wide on her face. “Did you enjoy that my crisp treat?” She purred. Fire Spirit out of breath, nodded and smiled weakly. The enchantress busied herself with the disposal of the used condom, removed her fingers and allowed her partner to rest.  
She climbed up to lay beside him and nuzzled his cheek. “You are such a malleable dough.” Fire Spirit frowned at her statement. “What does that mean?”  
She smiled. “It means I like you.”  
Fire Spirit huffed in frustration, not satisfied with the answer. He didn’t get the chance to argue or question more because the enchantress had moved her mouth to his neck. She nipped and bit at his tough crust. Fire Spirit groaned and tried to expose more of his neck to her attack but his bound arms made it difficult.  
The enchantress pulled away and grinned down almost wickedly. “You ready to continue?” Her hand traced circles over Fire Spirit’s chest as she waited for his answer. The small break and the assault on his neck had left him excited; and with what was promised at the start of this session Fire Spirit couldn’t help his thrilled shiver. “Yeah.” His response more breath than voice.  
A light laugh then his mistress placed a quick kiss to his lips, surprisingly. The enchantress quickly sat up and moved in between Fire Spirit’s knees. She summoned another condom and grabbed her bottle of lube. She slipped the condom down her length and coated it with lube. Her hips situated under Fire Spirit’s rump now.  
The enchantress teased the head of her penis over the burnt cookie’s hole. “You ready, crisp treat?” She asked. Fire Spirit wriggled on the bed. “Yes, Mistress.” He choked out. The enchantress smiled and pushed forward, her hand a guide.  
As the head popped in, Fire Spirit gasped and shivered. He was breathing heavy from nerves. The enchantress massaged his thighs and waited until Fire Spirit relaxed around her. A moment passed and the enchantress pressed forward again. Fire Spirit groaned and threw his head back.  
Almost there, the enchantress stilled her hips again. “How is it, my flaming treat?” Fire Spirit panted loudly; he struggled to reply. “Its fine.” He finally manages. The enchantress hums thoughtfully. Mind made up; she slowly pulls out.  
Fire Spirit whined at the feeling. It was defiantly something else. He wasn’t sure what to think about it. With just the head still inside the burnt cookie, the enchantress paused. Then gradually pushed her hips against Fire Spirit’s; her penis slid further inside.  
Finally, the enchantress was all in; she breathed a little heavy herself. Fire Spirit was tight around her and it felt wonderful. She almost didn’t want to move, but her own needs beckoned. “What do you think?” She smiled genuinely at Fire Spirit.  
Fire Spirit couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up in his throat. “It’s different. It’s different.” He panted and pulled at the ropes above his head. “Good, because we’re just getting started.” She pulled back before she pushed in again.  
The enchantress kept her pace steady; she did not want to hurt Fire Spirit. She slowly rolled her hips up to meet his, the burnt cookie gasped at every gentle thrust. He continued to pull at his binds. “Enchantress, please.” He stuttered.  
The enchantress laughed lightly. “What is it, my crisp treat? What do you want?” Fire Spirit whined and swung his head side to side, eyes shut tight. “Touch me, please.” Smile wide, the enchantress moved her hands to the burnt cookie’s chest and rubbed at his nipples. “This what you wanted?” She teased.  
Fire Spirit looked up at her and begged with his eyes. The enchantress picked up the pace of her thrusts. “How can I know what you want unless you speak up?”  
Fire Spirit gasped at the change of pace and buried his face in his arm. He gritted his teeth and mumbled under his breath. “Lower.” The enchantress’ hands drift to his stomach. “Lower? Of course, my sweet treat.” She trailed her hands to the burnt cookie’s erect penis. Fingers danced up the length and teased the slit.  
The enchantress grasped his penis and began to pump her hand around it. Her thumb would swipe at the tip each time. Fire Spirit shook as he felt an orgasm come on. “Enchantress!” He gasped. His tip sputtered; the enchantress pumped his through his high and stilled her hips.  
Fire Spirit panted, eyes closed, face flushed. The enchantress waited for him to catch his breath. “You seemed to really enjoy that?” The burnt cookie could only nod. The enchantress carefully moved his hips back, her penis pulled out of Fire Spirit. He groaned and accidently rolled his hips.  
Condom removed and trashed, the enchantress reverts back to her female genitalia. “Fire Spirit?” She chimed. Fire Spirit opened his eyes. “Do you think you can go again? Because I’m not satisfied yet.” The enchantress leaned down to be chest to chest with Fire Spirit. Their faces almost touched.  
Fire Spirit appreciated the weight on top of him. “Yeah. I think so.” He sighed. The enchantress grinned and sat up. “Excellent!” She summoned another condom and rolled it down Fire Spirit’s penis. She fisted him until he was stiff again. She coated him in more lube, then she moved to kneel above his hips.  
The enchantress guided the tip between her folds and slowly lowered herself down. Fire Spirit moaned and rolled his hips up to meet her. The enchantress bottomed out; a soft moan bubbled up from her throat. She stood still and enjoyed the feeling. Her hands rested on Fire Spirit’s thighs.  
Fire Spirit whined and tried to thrust his hips up. The enchantress laughed breathily before she’d lift her hips until only the tip remained. Then slid back down again. The pattern continued both cookies moaned at the friction.  
The enchantress tensed up with a gasp and shook in place as she came. She panted lightly and smiled down at Fire Spirit. “I certainly enjoyed that.” She smugly stated. “But you’re not finished? Oh well, we can fix that.” The enchantress started up again; she’d lift and lower her hips at a quick pace.  
Finally, Fire Spirit twitched and convulsed as he came. The enchantress continued to roll her hips down and eased him down from his high. Fire Spirit whined and his mistress stilled her hips. “Feeling good, crisp treat?” The burnt cookie nodded breathlessly, a dumb smile on his face. The enchantress laughed.  
“You just relax, my crisp treat. I’ll take care you from here.” The enchantress sweet-songed. Fire Spirit sighed in relief and just drooped against his rope ties, which were quickly removed. The enchantress then tactfully pulls off and tied the condom.  
The dark enchantress cleaned Fire Spirit up with a damp rag she summoned, the cloth sizzled at the contact. She paid mind to massage his wrists where the ropes were bound. Fire Spirit enjoyed the soft touches and slowly drifted into sleep.  
When he woke, he was alone. Disappointment settled in his chest, but it was quickly forgotten when he spotted a box on his nightstand decorated in the enchantress’ patterns. He hesitantly pulled the box into his lap and pulled the top off. Inside was a large bottle of lube and a starter’s four-inch dildo, as well as a guide on how to use and clean the toy. Fire Spirit cursed his curiosity and lust, then closed the box for later


End file.
